The Prophecy
by potterphilic
Summary: Trelawney is at it again, making prophecies. This one holds the fate of Hermione Granger and none other than Draco Malfoy. When Malfoy is the first one to accept the new fate, what are his motives? (I'm not sure how R this will get)
1. The Prophecy

"Sybill? Sybill, what's wrong?!" Professor McGonagall asked, shocked. Professor Trelawney was standing, frozen, in the middle of the staff room at Hogwarts. Behind her thick glasses her eyes were glazed over, and her voice seemed caught in her throat. As Professor McGonagall stepped over to her to check her pulse, Professor Trelawney's voice boomed within the stone walls.

"_She who shall be queen shall marry to-morrow. Wed to her greatest enemy, she shall stop the reign of terror. Only as wife may she be powerful enough. The laws of the evil shall be his downfall. Two souls as one shall defeat the evil…_" She finished in a murmur. Suddenly, she broke out into a coughing fit, then snapped to attention.

"Oh, dear, Minerva, have I missed something? So sorry, Minerva. I'll take my seat." She placed a hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder with care, then swept away to her seat in her usual urethral way.

Dumbfounded, Professor McGonagall rounded on the other teachers. "Albus, call for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Her usually stony exterior turned to worry.

* * *

"Professor, you called for me?" Hermione Granger stood in the doorway to the staffroom, usually off-limits to students, and knocked quietly until called in. She had changed so much over the years, from the gawky, frizzy haired first year to the petite, beautiful girl she now was in her seventh year.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you, Dobby. Please, come in, have a seat." Professor Dumbledore showed her to a large, plush chair across from the staff table, at which all the teachers were present.

She walked over, sitting down and crossing her legs daintily, waiting for further instructions.

"Headmaster, you called?" Came a second voice. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He'd changed too, from the smug, gelled-back-haired kid in first year to the tall, sophisticated seventh year. He'd even stopped gelling his hair!

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Winky. Please, take the seat next to Miss Granger." Dumbledore pointed to the seat next to Hermione's, and after giving her a roll of his eyes, he sat down.

"Now, we've brought you here today to discuss a very pressing matter." Dumbledore placed his fingers together, as per usual, and eyed them very seriously. "No doubt you have heard of the new laws that Lord Voldemort has put into effect. Such as the following: 'No muggleborn is to be unmarried at the age of twenty, and any muggleborn without parents must be under the care of a pureblood family, witch or wizard.' Miss Granger, as you know, Voldemort has killed your parents. Under this new law, you must not be, shall we say, single. Nor can you be attached to a muggleborn. This is, however, a convenient piece of legislation for us. You see, mere minutes ago Professor Trelawney gave us a rather pleasant surprise. She has prophesized something. Well, it's best if you hear it yourselves." Dumbledore took out his pensieve and prodded it, pulling up a small, ghost-like figure of Professor Trelawney.

As she slowly spun, she chanted: "_She who shall be queen shall marry to-morrow. Wed to her greatest enemy, she shall stop the reign of terror. Only as wife may she be powerful enough. The laws of the evil shall be his downfall. Two souls as one shall defeat the evil…_"

"Now, what do you think it means, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"It means Granger here will be Queen, and that she has to marry her greatest enemy tomorrow to do so?" He asked, scared for the reason he was there.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. And have you also realized your reason for being here?" Dumbledore pressed, a small smiled tugging at his lips.

"I'm her greatest enemy, and also a pureblood? But, sir, Professor, I can't! I refuse!" Malfoy stammered.

"As do I! To marry Malfoy would be an insult to me!" Hermione stood, infuriated.

"Sit, Miss Granger. As you have heard, your marriage will be the only way to stop this evil. For the good of all wizards, witches and muggles, I strongly urge you to do this." Dumbledore answered calmly, unfazed by her reaction.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I agree. Professors, I will marry Gran- er, Hermione, if that is what it takes." Malfoy smirked at the unbelieving Hermione, then nodded his head to Dumbledore.

"What?! Have you gone mad?!" Hermione was outraged. "I for one refuse! I will not marry Malfoy, under any circumstances!"

"Miss Granger, I thought _you_ of all people would see the importance. Do you not see the selfishness of your refusal?" McGonagall said powerfully.

"Miss Granger, I will not force you into anything. I wish you to see the importance of this marriage. The prophecy said you will be married tomorrow. I will trust you to make the right decision. Go to your house tonight, speak to your friends. For the next hour, you will go to the Head's room to discuss this matter with Mister Malfoy. Do not stay up too late, but both of you will be allowed one hour after curfew so that you may discuss this matter fully with your friends and return to your dormitory. You are excused. And I mean, one hour in your dormitory first. You will not be able to go anywhere else until the hour is over. Goodnight to you." He dismissed them, and with a murmur of 'good night' from everyone, the Heads set out to their common room, one fuming and one smirking in delight.


	2. Malfoy's True Reasoning

"I can't believe you _agreed_! Draco Malfoy, agreeing to marry the biggest mudblood bookworm ever! Merlin, why would you _do_ such a thing?!" She screamed at him after a stonily silent walk from the staff room to the Heads Dormitory.

The portrait slammed shut after Malfoy and she rounded on him, pointing a finger into his chest.

"Why you, of all people? I could stand Crabbe, or Goyle, at least _they _are too stupid to know what marriage is, and I could just body bind them if they pissed me off! Stupid prophecy! Ugh!" She whipped around and sat on the couch, incensed. Malfoy walked over to the couch and sat down on the large, black leather chair across from it.

"Granger, clearly we must set a few things straight. Including your design of who I am, and what I believe in. You are mistaken in thinking you know me. You have no idea." Malfoy was calm, which made Hermione even angrier.

"So what, are you saying you aren't some Death-eater wannabe sniveling little wretch? I highly doubt that, Malfoy!" She nearly screamed. Standing up, she began to pace the room. "Merlin, we can't even leave the room yet!"

"I suggest you sit." Malfoy said evenly.

"I suggest _you_ bugger off." She replied irritably.

"Fine, have it your way." Malfoy mumbled, and whipped out his wand. "This, Granger, is for your own good." He muttered a spell and she flew to the couch and took her seat, unable to stand once more.

"Let me go, you big brat! Let me go, now!" Hermione screamed.

"No, you _will _listen to what I have to say. I am nota 'Death-eater wannabe sniveling little wretch' as you so sweetly put it. Since second year I have been fighting with my father, who wanted me to receive the Dark Mark this summer. When he was killed by the Order this summer, two weeks before my birthday, I was ecstatic. Not to say I hated my father, but I did resent him for pushing me into the Dark arts. My father ruined my mother when she tried to stop him taking me to meet Voldemort at the end of last year. She has been in St. Mungos since then. I am now a member of the Order, thanks to Professor Dumbledore, and am on the Light side. I, too, would've thought you'd be the first to agree to this. You may think I'm only doing this for some sneaky reason, but I'm not. Voldemort ruined my life; he took my mother and made my father evil. I will have revenge. I strongly advise you to help me." He finished and the spell came off Hermione, but she didn't move.

"But I'm a _mudblood_. Isn't that offensive to you?" Hermione asked curiously. He looked at her and then looked away.

"Not offensive, per say, but I _would_ rather marry a pureblood. But that is how I was raised. It will take a long time for me to not dislike muggleborns. But, perhaps, with you as my wife that change will go faster." Malfoy ended with his grand smirk upon his lips.

"This is so unfair. Why does destiny have to wreck everything? I was supposed to marry for love! Not to save humanity!" Hermione hunched forward, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"And I was supposed to marry for sex, everything is getting screwed up. Surely, you, who fought for house elf rights, must understand the severity of the situation? I wouldn't dream of marrying you for anything other than a good cause. Come on, Gran- er, Hermione. Just agree to this. We don't even have to tell anyone, to act like we're married. We can just act normal, and keep our separate rooms. Not sleeping together, not eating together, we never have to see each other unless we want to or need to. No more than friends." Malfoy looked, for once, quite sincere. It was his last few sentences that caught her heart.

"Fine. Dumbledore, since I know you're listening, I agree. Now, can I leave? I have to talk to Harry and Ron!" Hermione stood, making a slow circle.

On the wall appeared a message, painted there by magic. It read: 'You will come to see me before seeing your friends. I'll be in my office.'

"Well, let's go. No sense keeping him waiting." Malfoy muttered, and they headed off to the Headmaster's office without any more words shared.

* * *

"Well, you two, have you come to a decision?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"Yes, we've both agreed." Malfoy answered first.

"I can answer for myself, thank you. Just because you're the man doesn't mean you're in charge." Hermione answered hotly.

"Fighting like a married couple already." Dumbledore said with a laugh. Quickly, hisexpression changed to one of displeasure."Now, before we do this, you know the rules of wizard marriage. It is impossible to cheat, and very hard to divorce. Therefore, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, if you two are married, you will be together for the rest of your lives."

"I understand." Malfoy responded, careful not to speak for Hermione.

"As do I." Hermione answered.

"Also, wizard marriages are not full until they are... consummated. The rings you will be wearing, whichever ones you two will pick out, will be stone-less until you consummate the marriage. Normally, I would not advise you two to marry at a young age because of this clause, but as the prophecy specified you'd be married tomorrow, well… I expect this to be kept low, as well as the news of the prophecy. After you tell your friends, you must give them this potion. It will tie their tongue if they try to speak about this topic. Now, as I have things to do, you may speak with your friends. Tomorrow you will go to Hogsmeade to purchase rings. Good night to you." He finished, and the doors behind them swung open.

Stepping out into the corridor, they split up, heading to their own houses, one in dread, one in utter satisfaction.

Wow, reviews! I haven't seen them in ages. This is so awesome! Thanks to all you guys!


	3. Friends and Minions

"Harry! Ron! Come down here this instant!" Hermione shrieked, and the boys came running down the stairway.

"Is Mum here? Why's she here? Oh, it's only Hermione." Ron said groggily.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? What's Malfoy done now?" Harry asked angrily, irritated at the thought of Malfoy.

"It's not _what _he's done, it's what he hasn't! Stupid Trelawney made a prophecy about me being Queen and I have to marry my greatest _pureblood_ enemy! Then, when Dumbledore asked Malfoy if he'd consider this, he said yes! Now, I've got to marry him tomorrow morning! What am I going to do? And get this: I have to _consummate_ the marriage for it to be legal!" Hermione raged, and when she finished she sighed in relief. "Good, now that's all done with."

"So, you have to marry, and sleep with, Malfoy? She's mad, making that prophecy! Surely you aren't going through with it?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I have to. The prophecy says that only in marriage will I be able to get rid of Voldemort. I have to end his reign. I just hate thinking that I have to marry Malfoy for it to be true." Hermione responded sadly.

"But, you'll never be able to divorce him! You'll have to be with him forever!" Harry said in shock.

"I know. This is so horrible. Oh, the time! I'm going to be late! Here, drink this!" Hermione passed them each a small vial of bluish-grey liquid.

"Wha- why?" Ron questioned, but with a sharp glare from Hermione both boys gulped the liquid down.

"Now, tell me what you think of my marriage to Malfoy." Hermione commanded. The boys began, but their tongues tied into a large knot in their mouths.

"I have to go. Don't tell anyone of this conversation! Not even Ginny! I'll see you tomorrow!" She crowed, and then rushed out into the corridor. Walking swiftly, she barely made it to her dormitory on time.

* * *

"So, what, you're marrying a mudblood so she can kill Voldemort?" Crabbe asked in his usual moron voice. 

"Yeah, Crabbe, I am. Problems?" Malfoy countered in a bored tone.

"This sucks. You hafta marry a loser, Malfoy, and I bet she's rotten in bed." Goyle stammered, and Malfoy fought the urge to laugh with him.

"Hey, I know this sucks, and I know she's probably frigid. But I have to do this. You will not, I repeat, _will not_ refer to my fiancé as "mudblood' anymore. At least call her a muggleborn. I don't like the thought of marrying her but at least she's not stupid." Malfoy said forcefully. "More than I can say for you two and my wife's a better catch than you'll ever get." He muttered under his breath, and the oafs didn't even hear it.

"You better go, Malfoy, curfew is almost up." Crabbe said in a mock-worried voice.

"Yeah Malfoy, wouldn't want to keep the Misses waiting, would you?" Goyle added, and the two burst out in laughter.

"Shut it, you daft pigs. Drink this." They took the small vial of liquid and sucked it back quickly. "I'm leaving." Malfoy stood and left, headed back to his own dorm to contemplate a new idea: _consummating_ with the bookworm.

Hey guys! Wow, so many reviews! You guys are amazing. **Blackat**: Its coming soon, and you aren't a perv, that's my fave part lol! I even had a friend co-write it! lol


	4. Draco has Remorse!

"You've talked to your friends?" Malfoy asked cooly.

"Yeah, and you've spoken s-l-o-w-l-y to your minions?" Hermione retorted with a smirk.

"_My_ minions? What about your devout followers?" Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, shut it, prat." Hermione began to walk to her room, but he stepped in front of the doorway.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? I want to go to bed!" Hermione stomped her foot in annoyance.

"If you're to marry me, I should think you would be nicer to me. I haven't called you _mudblood _in ages, so you'd best stop insulting _me_." Malfoy looked at Hermione determinedly.

"Don't think you're in charge, _Malfoy_, because you aren't! I will do as I want, when I want! I will not be a trophy wife, obedient to you!" Hermione poked him in the chest with her finger as she spoke. He looked down at it, looked at her, and looked back at her finger. In one swift movement, he had herwrist in his hand and was smirking mischievously.

"If you wanted to touch me, Hermione, you might have asked." She stared up into his icy silver eyes, halted in fear.

"I- I- I _never_ want to touch you! Get off me!" She stammered, and stepped back, away from Malfoy.

"Not what I think, my darling." Malfoy smirked, this time only playfully.

"Malfoy, shove off!" She was scared now; this was _Malfoy_, he was much stronger than she, and she didn't have her wand with her. She'd dropped it on the couch when she first came in.

"Call me Draco, Hermione. D-R-A-C-O. Say it with me, now. Dray-co." He advanced upon her, seeing the fear in her almond eyes.

"Just- just leave me be, Draco!" She cried, and he stopped moving. He'd never thought she'd call him Draco right away. She fell back into the chair and he looked at her strangely; she sat there, nearly in tears, and though he'd normally be ecstatic to have finally made Hermione cry, he wasn't. He felt… remorse?

"I'm sorry. I've been a total jerk." This, of all things, stunned her. She looked up at him, still anxious, and he moved closer. In one moment, his arms were around her, hugging her tightly.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was just being an ass." What the hell was this? Draco Malfoy, being _kind_? He cared? About Hermione Granger, no less?

Hermione nearly forgot who this was as she leaned into the embrace. Her memory regain its hold on her and, with a sharp push, Malfoy fell backwards.

"Leave off, Malfoy! I'm not interested in your apologies! If I have to marry you, fine, but I refuse to become one of your many sluts!" She roared, and stomped off to her room, grabbing her wand on the way.

"That woman can't take a joke, then when I'm a dick and actually say sorry she freaks? God, Potty and Weasel must die being around her!" Malfoy said hotly to the empty room. Walking to the adjacent room that was his, he opened the door. Smirking, he knocked on the door and called out: "Good night, Hermione, darling!" in a sickly-sweet voice. Ah, this was going to be good.

Reviews! I love them. Thanks for reading this story, guys!


	5. A New Day

"The time is seven a.m. Time to wake up, Hermione Granger!" Her magical alarm clock blared. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she sat up, only to find a wide awake Draco Malfoy over her with a smile – no, it couldn't be a smile, Draco _never_ smiled – a smirk, and a strange look in his eyes.

"My, my, Miss Granger, you sure do sleep in." He said sweetly. She groaned loudly and shook her head, then, realization sunk in. Draco was in _her room, _and she was wearing barely anything!

"God, Malfoy, get out! I'm not even dressed! You perv!" She screamed, and he held up his hands in defense.

"I can't help it my fiancé looks nice when she sleeps!" Draco said in a strangely sincere way.

"I don't care! Get out, now! You'll not see me naked, not ever! Get out!" She screamed once more, and he backed out of the room shaking his head. He stopped in the doorway for a moment to say, "Can't you take a complement? I just said you look _nice_!". She threw a pillow at his head.

* * *

Hermione emerged from her room fifteen minutes later dressed in her normal school uniform. Draco gave her a once over and decided that she wasn't too bad looking in it. In truth, he thought it suited her well, but he wasn't about to tell her. The last time he complemented her there was a pillow thrown at him.

Hermione smoothed out her skirt, which was two inches above her knees. Her shirt was buttoned up high, "too high for me," thought Draco. Her hair was half-up-half-down, still falling in magnificent curls.

"Come here." Draco asked, but it sounded like more of a command.

"Why?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Because, just do it." Slowly, she stepped forward. He reached out and, before she knew it, unbuttoned her top to show a bit more cleavage.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" Hermione yelled, and Draco looked at her determinedly.

"Come on, you looked retarded. A short skirt with no cleavage? You're nuts!" Draco smirked.

"You jerk! It's not short! It's normal! I don't want cleavage, Malfoy! Stay away from me!" She cried, and huffed out the door. Draco, sensing his opportunity, ran after her.

"Come on, you have to admit that was a nice maneuver." Draco whispered.

"You know, no matter what you do, I won't like you. Ever. Go be with Pansy one last time, you man-whore." Hermione said hotly.

"One day, you _will_ like me. I know that. You know that. So make that day come sooner so we can stop fighting. You're ruining my last year at Hogwarts." Draco said desperately, which was quite funny coming from Mr. I-Always-Get-My-Way.

"What, you want me to start calling you Drakey-poo? How about Draky? Should I say it in a whiney voice? Would it make you feel at home?" Hermione said in a playful voice. Draco suddenly pulled her aside into an empty classroom.

"Don't _ever_ call me those things again! Puggy always did that, I hated it! I swear, I will _not _be held responsible for my actions should you call me that again!" Draco was fuming.

"Fine, fine, but stop watching me sleep, how creepy _is_ that?" Hermione pushed her was out into the hallway. "Come on, Dray-co. We have to get _married_!" Hermione called in a singsong voice, mimicking Pansy Parkinson.

"I should _never, ever_ have told you that." Draco muttered and ran to catch up with his soon-to-be wife.

Hey everyone! I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for you reviews!


	6. The Wedding!

"Now, though you two may have had a more extravagant idea for your wedding planned, we must do this secretly. After Voldemort is gone you may have a huge, fairytale wedding if you like. Only _we_ know of this marriage, and I've made myself Secret Keeper about the prophecy. I'll be conducting the ceremony. Follow my lead, we must make this quick." Dumbledore clapped his hands and a hundred vanilla candles lit. Somewhere, slow symphony music began to play.

"Hermione Ann Granger, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

"I do." She turned to Draco and felt the hot tears well up in her eyes. 'I will not cry. I won't show Draco how scared I am.'

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Ann Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dumbledore looked at the smirking Draco seriously.

"I do." Draco smirked patronizingly towards Hermione, who tried her hardest not to let her tears fall.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. Exchange rings." They pulled out the rings they'd bought by catalogue. Draco, being the rich prat he was, insisted they get the most expensive rings. Hermione's was silver with a large diamond, surrounded by emeralds. Draco's was a large emerald, surrounded by diamonds set in the same antique silver as Hermione's.

Draco slid Hermione's ring onto her finger, and the stones melted away. When Draco's ring lost its stones as well, Dumbledore told them that they could kiss when he wasn't here to seal the ceremony.

They left the Headmaster's Office and walked out into the deserted corridor, where Draco turned Hermione to face him.

"Well, we have to make the ceremony final. The sooner the better, I suppose." Draco told her. She bit her lip and looked at him, then murmured "Get on with it."

Draco gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong?" Draco asked when they pulled apart, for Hermione had fallen against the wall and was sliding down it until she came to a rest on the cold floor.

"N-nothing. G-go to class. I-I'll meet y-you there." She managed between wiping her tears. He looked at her curiously then sat down beside her.

"It isn't _that_ bad being married to me is it? I'll try not to be an ass. Stop crying. I hate it when girls cry." He was being so – sincere. Hermione looked at him and started crying all over again.

"It's just; I didn't want to marry you! I wanted to marry for love, and now it's all screwed up! And now I have to sleep with you. I didn't want to do that with someone I didn't love, either, but now I have to." Hermione put her head on her knees and breathed in a few times.

"But we had time; you could've done it with whoever you loved before the wedding!" Draco tried to be nice and understanding but on him, it just doesn't work.

"That's just it, I didn't love anyone yet!" Hermione cried, and hung her head once more. Awkwardly, Draco put one hand on Hermione's back and began rubbing small circles.

"Well, I won't have you crying when we do it, so I'll stop being a jerk to you. To keep up appearances, though, I'll still have to ignore you. But I'll try to be nice when we're alone, alright?" Hermione _had_ to admire Draco; he _was_ trying to be nice to her. And he hadn't called her mudblood in ages.

"That'd be good, I guess." She muttered, and he smiled. A small smile, albeit a smile.

"Good. You should skip Transfiguration. I'll tell McGonagall you were sick this morning, and you couldn't make it." There it was again! That damn feeling… compassion? Was that the word for it?

He pulled Hermione up and they began walking to their destinations. A few steps after, Hermione turned around.

"Draco!" She called. Her tear-stained face was blushing. "Thanks. For not being a jerk about this, and all."

"Hey, I have to keep my wife happy, don't I?" He answered with a wink. A wink? For Hermione? What the hell was up with him?

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They very much so brighten my day.


	7. Regrets and Weakness

"Professor, I have a note from the Headmaster." Draco said when he walked in, five minutes late to his Transfiguration class.

"Hand it here, Mister Malfoy. Where is Miss Granger?" McGonagall took the note and gave him a look of distrust.

"Oh, she's sick this morning. The Headmaster asked me to take her assignment to her." Draco said with an ounce of arrogance.

"Fine. Take your seat, Mister Malfoy." She pointed to where Crabbe and Goyle were seated at the back of class. He walked back there, sat down, and was barraged by questions. Mostly in the form of the idiots trying to talk about his marriage to Hermione, but having their tongues tied.

"Would you idiots shut it? I've told you not to talk about her. And Goyle, I heard you say mudblood. You'll pay for that later." Draco gave him a menacing look and the two goons sank back in fear.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in their usual second row seats, muttering and writing notes.

"She's never gone. What's up with her? I mean, this stupid you-know-what, it's gotten her all weird!" Ron whispered to Harry as McGonagall showed the class how to transform an owl into a broomstick.

"But, didn't they get you-know-what today? She's probably making herself sick over it, up their crying about what's going to happen tonight." Harry answered quietly.

"Let's go see her in the break." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah, cheer her up, maybe if Malfoy's there we can beat him up! That'd make her feel better." Harry said with a matching grin. Do boys always grin when making bad plans?

* * *

"Hermione, it's Harry and Ron! Let us in! We've come to visit!" Harry yelled to the portrait.

Inside, Hermione sat on the couch groaning. She didn't want to see the boys. Not yet, not until she was okay with everything.

"_What_ are you two doing at _my_ dormitory?" Draco came up behind them.

"Trying to see Hermione." Ron said in a fed up tone of voice.

"Well, obviously, f he hasn't let you in she doesn't want to see you. Move, Scarhead." Draco pushed passed Harry and muttered the password so they couldn't hear it. The portrait swung forward. "Don't let these two in, even if they _know_ the password." The lady in the portrait nodded and swung closed behind him. Harry and Ron were miffed but knew he was probably right, so they left, making fists and swearing to get Draco back if he hurt Hermione.

"What, no fan club meeting today?" Malfoy said with a smirk, but the he realized he told Hermione he'd be nice to her. Stupid compassion.

"Sorry. Are you feeling better?" He walked over to the couch where she sat, staring blankly out the window into the clear blue sky.

"You can answer me, you know. You don't look like you've been crying. Are you alive? Look at me!" Draco yelled, and she looked at him with glazed eyes.

"I'm scared." Was the only thing she said.

"Why? I told you I won't hurt you. Well, once, but I'll make it stop hurting. I promise." A promise? God, Hermione was making him into some sentimental weirdo.

"I don't want to be with you. Let's annul the marriage. Let's divorce. Please, make it go away." She sounded… weak, like she didn't have the strength to deal with life.

"I can't. We can't. We have to be together forever now." Draco looked at her as she turned back out to the window.

"You can't ignore me forever. Tonight can be the only night forever, if you like, but it has to be tonight. We could do it now, if you prefer." He said with a smirk. There was the old Draco!

"Just make it quick." She muttered. She agreed? She wanted to do it _now_? Draco smirked. He knew she wasn't boring.

Hey guys! Next chapter is here! Thanks for the awesome reviews!


End file.
